Sarek's Slave
by razerray18
Summary: The day they met was hard for a new slave yet broken, can amanda learn to love sarek or will it all fall apart and who is the new male that has taken interest in our favorite human. Look i suck at summaries and this is my first fan fic please be gentle with your critisisim Alrighty them this is set in the preform days k Still the it my story so suck it up 3 - 6 is up and running
1. The Meeting

**I Do not own startrek or any of its characters this is rated R for future Chapters**

**Sarek's Slave**

The Meeting

He was in the hover car on his way to meet the Orions about the new slave he had ordered. While he waited he thought of what she may look like, though it was illogical to feel as though he was ready for jump for joy he was Vulcan such emotions are not permitted. He was on edge, the thoughts going through his mind set him on the brink of madness, _'will she like me, will she hate me, will she try to run the first chance she gets, will she find me repulsive, will she even accept me for being more than an owner, will she see no more than a monster'_ these thought s kept going and going. He was ready to scream.

He was brought out of his thought when one of his aids spoke, "T'sai we are here, and do you wish anything to be ready when we leave?" All Sarek could do was thin what would make her more comfortable, "Have food and drink ready when we return." He stated "We T'sai? I do not understand." His aid spoke still confused. Sarek said nothing and walked in through the double doors. There were both males and females walking around; all were aesthetically pleasing to the eye. He was Wondering which one of the females were his. He could hardly wait to meet her; she was the only thing that was on his mind.

"Ambassador on time as always" Spoke Simone. "Indeed, you know why I am here, I do not wish to waste time." Sarek Stated The Orion nodded his head. He led Sarek to the showing room. Then he brought out four girls all beautiful as he next but it was the fifth girl he brought out that caught his eye she dared look him in the eye, she kept he head held high and glared at him. Oh yes this was the one he knew it. He walked up and examined everyone except for her. "I want that one She will do quite nicely" he said, His eyes roaming every inch of her drinking in her form. "Her, she has yet to be trained if you could come back in a few weeks we will have her " he was cut off before he could finish ." NO. I want her as she is have her ready in five minutes no more. I am ready to leave this place." He said


	2. Going Home

Going home

She was taken to the transfer room, where all slaves are processed. Cleaned up and dressed she was standing for inspection; the Orion came in he was seething, '_How dare he, She was mine and now she is not how could he have chosen her. She should have been locked away in my room.' _ Yet there she was, beautiful, sparkling in the light, her glow giving her a goddess look. How he wanted her, no one was going to take her from him except for Sarek. Sarek paid well for the human woman, there was nothing he could do.

He walked over to her in anger he lashed out. "Why does he want you? You were supposed to be mine Bitch I asked you a question answer me." Before she could answer he struck her more than once. Lip bleeding, cheek bruising she stood up and spoke, "I don't know why he wants me you worthless bastard." He struck her again and again, and then he said "Get her cleaned up and then send her on her way." He left girls rushing around tending to her wounds hoping Sarek won notice.

They left hoping that she was ready; Vulcans are not gentle masters at all. She walked out head held high. Her new battle marks plain on her face. The reaction Sarek gave was the one reaction the Orion did not intend on. Sarek in a fit of rage attacked the Orion. "YOU DARE LAY HANDS ON WHAT IS MINE, FOR THAT I WILL HAVE YOUR LIFE." The Orion didn't even have time to move when Sarek pounced. He was so graceful when he moved not thinking of what his movements could do she stared in awe. When it was over the Orion was laying on the floor dead. After fixing his robes he walked over to the girl and took her arm leading her to the door. It was as if she were in a trance, all she could do was follow him out to the hover car. "We are going home. What is your name, I wish to know so I can call you if you do not tell me I will name you." He said "My name is Amanda, Amanda Grayson." Her voice was that of an angel to his ears. He found her to be more than he imagined. "Very well Amanda come, It is time go home.

The car ride home was silent. He watched look out the window is lions already burning with need. He was thinking about taking her tonight but wanted her to be willing to go to him, However if she refused than he will add force, but not until she was ready. As they reached the house she let out a gasp the place was astounding. The palace was more than she has ever seen. The vehicle came to a holt and the door opened, "Welcome to S'hir Kahr Amanda and I hope you find everything here pleasing to you. She stepped out and was escorted inside.


	3. First night home

The Fisrt night

She was standing ther in awe, her gaze fixed on the palace before her. Not once dit it ever occur to her what type of master has bought her. "Are you ready to go inside Amand?" His words sounded like a melody coming from his mouth, yet it brought her out of her daze. SHe only nodded and followed him into his lavishing home. Though the whole place was made of stone it was beautiful. They came to a stop infront of a blueish colored door, she gasped when it opened, "This is your room, it is conected to mine by those double doors. You will be given a tour of S'hir Kahr tomorrow, for now you will rest." She entered her room, but as she turned to thank him he was gone.

She liked her room and was to excited to sleep, so she decided to explore. There were three other doors the once acrossed from her bed led to the bather room, it had every thing a woman would want in her bathroom. There was a closet next ot her dresser filled with extravagent gowns, they differed in size though, she was slightly confused. Then there was the room next to her side table which led to another room. ' Hmm it's empty, maybe he will let me decorate it.' Though empy it was lovely none the less.

The knock at the door stoped her explorations, sighing she opend it to find two young women standing infront of her. Holding up the ta'al the young woman spoke," Live long and prosper T'sai, I am T'ming and this is T'shalen we are here to assist you in getting ready for sleep, Osu has sent us." she returned the kind jesture," Peace and long life T'ming , T'shalen. Please come in. I am indeed in need of your sevice for I don't know what is proper to wear to bed. I am Amanda." "We have never had a human like you before most humans we meet are arrogant." she graced them with a soft smile. "I used to be a teacher at the embassy on earth until I was taken." they made small talk while having her try on gowns they thought would fit. Ater the 50th gown they found her size. "It suits you T'sai." she looked in the mirror and smiled. taking down her hair the to vulcan female were astonished. They thought her hair was short not long.

They bid her goodnight and left, she heard their voices over on the other side of the door tell Sarek their discoveries. Softly she laughed and was settling down when there was another knock at the door. She sighed thinking it was another sevant sent to her by Sarek, she was quite mistaken. She opened the door and the male behind walked in. He took her by surprise, yet ulike most slaves she looked him in the eye. He was slightly amused tat her audacity. She took a few steps back,"Do not fear me, It is illogical for you tyo fear my, I only came to see what beauty he has brought home this time." she backed up again as he stepped forward. she backed right into a vase alterting Sarek. The double doors opened, "You are not allowed in here when I am NOT present Salek. Leave Before I throw you out." he commanded.

The opposing male left, leaving Amanda somewhat shakened. "Come Amanda,for your saftey you shall share my room." with that he left her there. After collecting her thoughts she entered his room, it was just as elegant as her own."You will sleep on the right, I will sleep on the left." Hse obeyed cautiously. After sliding under the cover he pulled her up against him, to tired to protest she fell sound asleep in his protective arms. He listened to her breathing ans tookin her scent, slowly he closed his eyes and slept peacefully for the first time in months.


	4. DAY 1

The First day

She was strting to wake.'mmh something smells os gooood, wait a bed doesnt purr breathe or move.' She opened her eyes to see him._'God he's goergous, he looks like a god or if I am in hell i never knew the devil looked this good.'_ She lifted up the cover seeing that he only wore a thin pare of pants, she became somewhat curious at what his lower anatomy looked like. Little did she know he was a light sleepe, but insted of looking she touched. she started off at his chest and worked her way down increasing the rumbling in his chest.

He didn't mind at all until he felt a soft hand go down inside his pants. Slowly she stroked his lok, fighting to keep his eyes closed, He found it very difficult to concentrate. He surpressed the urge to groan as he became harder. Silently begging she would not stop she was becoming bolder. slowly she slid under the cover and pulled down the front of his night pants and slowly took him in her mouth, he thought he was in heaven. Her ministrations increasing he groaned yet she continued. He layed his hand on her head as if guiding her, he was close so close. His breathing became harder and his groanig increased, then it happened he saw stars and galaxies as he came she swallowed every drop of his seed.

He lay there completely still,_ 'I guess he didn't wake after all._ "Good morning Amanda." His words nearly made her fall off the bed. "Good mornig, I hope I didn't disturb you by moving." He arched an eyebrow at her."Yes, I was awakened by your sexual minstrations on my person. HE gentlely pulled her down to him and returned the favor. He enjoyed it just as much as she enjoyed it. After he was done he bore an expression that startled her, it looked as if he was disgusted with what he did and angery at her. he left her sitting on his bed. He went to his meditation room.

She walked over and knocked, "You are Not allowed to enter here, go and get ready for the day Amanda." he commanded but before she could speak she was cut off."Amanda I told you to go get ready for today, We will not speak of what happened, I am sorry for the loss of my control now please leave me be." His words hurt her, she left with tears streaming down her cheek. Closing her door and locking it was all Sarek needed to hear. He rushed out of his meditation room and over to her door he went. "Amanda open the door." She found it amusing that he was at her door after she locked it. she was undressed and was getting ready to shower. " I can't your are just going to have to wait till I am finished." with that she walked right into her bathroom. The sound of her door being broken down drew her attention. she was all wet and soapy,

Sareks POV

_'She locks the door tells me to wait and I am the one that brought her here, if she is trying to be modest that left when we.. no I am VULCAN such thought are highly ILLOGICAL. SHe should listen to me I am the one who has taken her in I am the one SHE will OBEY.'_

Amandas POV

_'Stupid ingnorant ass, if he didn't want the door to be locked she should have told me before did he just break my door down? Great now he'll come in here i'm wet soapy undressed, what else could happen. Nowing him, Oh speak of the bloody devil, It is Satan himself. What the dell does he want now? Why can't he jut leave me alone_.'

He walks in and open the shower door and stands there. She looks at him like he's retatded or something. "I called for you, did you not hear me or were you be your emotional human self. Your arrogance is annoying." his words amused her to no end."Listen Sarek as much as I enjoy your company this one of those times I don't, you should be bathing as I am. I hate to be a drag but i must bring your little exploration to an end, please exit so I may atleast finish bathing." His jaw twitched his eyes hard he could not believe what was happening. Instead of speaking directly to her he let his actions speak for him. He hanked her out of the shower and dragged her to his room by her hair she fought him the whole way. He pulled her over to the chains on his wall. He chained her, like a dog. She sat there staring at the wall. "You will learn OBEDIENCE Amanda. Here I am master. You do as I SAY." she gave him no response. He walked away hoping she will understand and no further punishment will need to be delt. He heard he fighting to get the chains off. THe chains around her throat tightened, she could not breathe but she still struggled to get them off.

By the time he came out her lips were purple. her skin pale and she layed there almost lifeless. "Amanda I simplely can not allow you to bring harm to yourself you are now vital to my survival." he walked over and undid the chains. she layed there staring at the wall. Her defiance spured him on. "I will go and retreive clothing for you, and assisst you in putting them on any further struggle or fight you give me the chains will go back on." he left her there he walked to the bathroom to find her clothing on the counter, taking it into his hands he walked back over to her in his quarters. "Amanda put this on, I dont want anyone here to see you like this." As he tried to touch her she pushed him away. He started to dress her but she refused his touch and fought him every step of the way.

After a few minutes of struggling he finally managed to get her clothed, her lip bleeding and cheek bruising she was broken. Nothing but guilt washed over him. He knew then she would care less what would happen to him. He knew she will no longer grace his bed willingly. He did not want his for her at all."Amanda you are free to do as you please for the rest of the day." she did not hesitate to leave and he knew he would be lucky if she is there in the morning. She left to her room and locked herself in the bathroom. The hatred she had for him was to great and shepromised herself that she would some how get away.

**Cliffy huh, where to go next. **

**I want ot thank all those who helped me thus far. I might not be posting chapters for a while so please do not hate me I will post as soon as I can.**


	5. That Night

**Amanda - Sarek I dont understand why is she doing this? **

**Sarek - Because Amanda she is human and there for full of emotions.**

**Amanda - Sarek I would stop if I were you your are starting to dig your self a hole you cant get out of and I am human. **

**Sarek - I am not that emotional i am a very logical being this character that is supposed to be me is preposturous. I hope Amanda that this character turns out better than he is now. **

**ME - I'm Srry it is wat my fans wanted i am known on other sites Im srry **

**Amanda - It is alright dear, Are you married? '**

**Me - OOOOkAAY On with the story.**

That night

She sat in her bathroom all day crying, feeling nothing but numbnessovercome her. Sarek in a fit of guilt left he had her door fixed, he had new locks put on. Amanda finally came out. "I would have treated you better than he did my pet. So tell me are you fully broken or are you still fiesty?" Salek said. " I see he always does this he breaks them and feeling nothing but guilt he sends them away to their home planets. However I don't see him doing it to you." " I am fine I was just leaving anyway." her words were spat out. Nodding his head he left. She walked over to the window only to see that it was near the ground. she stood there for a minute deep in thought, _'Damn my dad for this. I liked everything the way it was before all of this. Damn him and his gambling habit. I used to be a school teacher, I had a life a fiance I was happy in the terra system. No I had to get whisked away to the fucking Gol system and sold as a slave toa monster. Ooooo I hate the both I hope Sarek rots in hell.'_ She opened the window and climbed out. she started walking hoping to somehow find away home. As she walked she heard Sarek's voice rom the window freaking out that she was gone. Oh that made her night just a little bit brighter. She left the grounds only to be caught in a sand storm. She found a cave to rest until it ended but little did she no that he would also do that same. ' DOES HE EVER GIVE UP. UUUGH,' " Amanda!" her name said he rushed over to her and enveloped her in a strong hold. He held her to him knowing she was safe. "I thought I lost you." you could tell she could have cared less.

She looked at him than looked at the storm. She would rather die out there than be here with him. She made her move to the cave entrance and he grabbed her arm, " Amanda it is not safe when the storm is over we will return home." that did it. " RETURN HOME YOU MEAN THAT HELL HOLE, YOU ARE THE ONLY REASON I AM HERE! I REFUSE TO GO BACK WITH YOU I WOULD RATHER DIE. RIGHT NOW THAT STORM SEEMS MORE INVITING THATN YOU EVERY WILL BE. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER NO WONDER YOU HAVE TO BUY SLAVES WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD EVER WANT YOU FOR A HUSBAN YOU ABUSIVE BASTARD!" She screamed at him and left he cave. Her words did more damage than they needed to. she found another cave and took it. She managed to get away from him, and she found in the cave a cute furry cub that looked at her in need of help.

The cubs mother layed there dead. She walked over to the cub and pulled it up against her. she smiled at the cub, " Aww you poor thing its ok now I'm here I will protect you." the cub was more than happy to welcome her touch."Atleast you won't hurt me, will you little one." She pulled the cub up against her and was sound asleep.

She awoke to the sound of the cub growling."What is wrong I'chiya?" she lookedup to see Sarek towering over her. "What Do you want?" He looked at her the darkened gleam in his eyes, " You are more thanfree to go when we return there fore your assisstance will not be needed but I will warn you, I am only so generous do not push or your way home will ceasc to exist." HE walked iver to her to grab her until she picked up the sehlat cub, " Coem on I'chiya it is time to go." He looked at the cub only to see it brought her comfort, and the cub is still a newborn it seen amanda as its mother. THey left and returned with her information Amanda and Ichiya were sent home.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys **


	6. Home At last

**Amanda - So back to my question aer you maried **

**me - no **

**Amanda - Neither is my so nyou two would make a cute couple**

**Spock - Mother **

**Me - I am going on with the story and maybe going to lock my self in a dark room and hide**

Home At last

Amanda and I'chiya walked through her door and boy was she happy. Her friends were quite shocked at what had happened. I'chiya enjoyed his mother's touch and whined and whimpered for it. Not once did Sarek cross her mind. Her fiance was more than happy but heart broken when he told her he moved on with her best friend who had always betrayed her." Well I'chiya looks like you are the only male in my life." She settled down and was quite content. She was back to teaching classes again and the students missed her terribly.

Sje was fine until she went to the doctor. " Miss Grayson I am afraid that you are pregant. You are aout three weeks along and the child is a vucan human mix. You do have options but for the baby to survive there are dna alterations to be made I'll let you decide and when I come back we will talk." he left her there she picked up the three week old cub "Oh no I'chiya if Sarek finds out He will TAKE the baby away from me." tthe cub calmed her down. She decided to keep it and allow the alterations to be made.

3 Months later

"I'chiya I'm Home where's my big boy a?" the sound of paws hitting the floor made her laugh her comes her cub and she was given a warm welcom. " lets see what is on the news for tonight." She turned on the news to hear that the young Ambassador Sarek her old master was coming to earth. she was shell shocked. She called a moving company and left the state she was in. she moves into a cozy little cottage in California and was quite happy, Until she seen HIm, there he was talking with the Andorian Ambassador, they were in conversation about the new female Sarek will soonbe obtaining. 'Poor girl she does not know what she is getting into. I feel so bad for her, Sarek is not what he seems to be.' she exited the coffee shop and was walking I'chiya tothe beach when he saw her they both did.

They stared at her as she walked by not even sparing a passing glance. The first thing that came to Sarek's mind was that she was pregant and she was showing. Shras the other Ambassador saw the look on Sarek's face, "Leave it, you have a new one on the way." Sarek refused to give a retort to his statement."I have to go I have some work to be done it was quite enjoyable talking to you." he left back to the embassy. "Computer give me all doctor records for Amanda Grayson." the computer started to go to work, " There are three Amanda Graysons here each one recorded and photo graffed." Sarekfound what he was looking for. He stiffened at the report of Amanda's Pregancy, the child was his, it has his dna stands and they were the most dominant in the baby's dna. He had to find her. After looking up her address he left. HE went and cancled his order with the orions and went straight to Amandas.

It was late and she was sleeping with the sehlot I'chiya when her door bell rang. He had white roses in his hands waiting outside in the rain for her. " Wondre who that could be, Come on I'chiya lets go and find out." she put her house coat on and walked over to her front door and opened it. She stood there shell shocked, " Sarek? what are you donign here ? Your presence in my home is unwelcomed." " I thought so Amanda, there fore i brought you a gift." he heldout the flowers only to have the door slamed in his face and this time there was nothing her could left the flowers on her doorstep and left. She yet again called a moving company and move to Sanfancisco. She loved her new house and she kept herself anonymos to those around her. Sarek was at his wits end yet again she refused to see him. Yet she was gone off the map even her files were codded and unbreakable.

He was looking for her and she all but disappeared. She left again to the Romulan empire. She wa steaching when she had a guest join her. Sarek had finally won. She was removed from the Romulan empire and was taken back to Vulcan. She was Royal pissed off. She made everyday a living hell for him. She refused almost everything. Now 13 months along and due any day now he waited gray was already setting in his hair. She refused him in every way. She treated him like a deadly deasease and stayed away. Then it Happened It was TIME.

**Me - ( In fetal postion in dark room under bed hiding from his mom(oh it is the Leonard Nimoy SPOCK just to let you know, Zachary Quinto can Live long and suck it.) ) LOLz **

**Amanda - I know Your in here pet now come out and afce your destiny.**

**Me '_ omg omg omg I dont wanna marry not that he bad looking but still i is not ready fot this type of commitment'_**


End file.
